High School can change how you think
by Singingarecklessserenade
Summary: Katniss and Peeta have known each other for a while and are great friends so when they start dating it can effect a lot of different things (especially in high school). It can change you personally and physically. This is a multi-chapter AU about high school dating and how it can change you for better or worse. My first attempt at writing fan fiction and enjoy. Lemons will come!


**Hello this is my first time trying to write fan fiction. **

**I just thought that trying at my hand of writing might be fun and something I should try.**

**So these characters belong to Suzanne Collins and her wonderful book the hunger games and please enjoy!**

I go up to my locker thinking about what I am going to do my senior year of high school. As soon as I grab my book I feel a hand land on my ass with a loud and impressive smack.

"Hey, bitch!" says my best friend, Johanna. Even though she's loud, opinionated and moody most of the time, she happens to be my best girl friend. After going to school with somebody since the 1st grade, and being the only two girls in your homeroom who didn't care about princesses and whatever else popular first graders like, make you get close. I actually pushed her out of my seat when she told me it wasn't mine anymore. She got up and said, 'I like you, let's be friends." Apparently, that's all it took to be friends back in elementary school. Since then I have hit her with a baseball bat and even kissed her but those were both accidents. All in all we are close and she's one of the people who know about my fucked up mom.

"Hi Johanna, how was..." that's all I can get in before her boyfriend, my best guy friend Gale, has pushed her up on the locker next to mine, which happens to be hers, and is kissing her to the point where you look because you know they won't notice you, because they are to busy dry humping and because you can't believe they would do that in school. I tap Gale on the shoulder so I can say hi because they probably touched bathing suit parts like over 50 times over the summer and I want a hug at least.

When he comes up for air he turns to me practically yells, "Hey Catnip!" He picks me up hugging me. Catnip is this nickname he gave me when I met him because I couldn't speak properly as a kid but after a few tries he got it right. "And how was your summer overall. Did you enjoy your summer where you swam and did archery all day everyday?"

"I did in fact enjoy my summer and you know that's not all I did. I also hung out with you and Johanna and Annie and Finnick and Peeta and…" I'm stopped there by Johanna's hand on my mouth.

"Did you fuck, Peeta?" Johanna asks. I try to say something but she tells me to stop and asks me, "Did you fuck, Peeta? Yes or no. Because I don't care about how close you got to him and what you two did with us because I was there bitch. Now, head up and down for yes and side to side for no."

I shake my head no and Johanna releases my mouth and turns to Gale, "Okay, all summer all Katniss did was swim, do archery, hang out with us, and deny herself the pleasure of being thoroughly fucked by a certain Peeta Mellark." This makes Gale laugh.

"Johanna will you shut up," I say, "I really would appreciate it if you wouldn't announce it to the school that I like Peeta, because we all know I won't do anything about it."

"Oh, and why is that?" asks Johanna with a smirk

"Because he doesn't like me in that way and it would totally ruin the friendship I have with him. No matter how amazingly hot he his and how sweet he is. Like literally he can't be human. He's so perfect." I respond looking off. I honestly hate how I talk about Peeta and wonder why I think about him in this way. I mean I saw what happened to my mother and yadda yadda yadda now I live with my uncle. But Johanna is relentless and demands that I come to terms and face Peeta.

She keeps talking about it though, "Oh really that perfect huh? And you believe he doesn't like you and it would never work out? If so I'll stop bothering you with it."

"Okay then yes I know he doesn't like me and it wouldn't work out because he is amazing and I need to stop sounding so damn much like a teenager! Whew, okay, but no it won't work out so you are done bothering me with this now, right?"

"Yes, because you are sure there is nothing to change your mind?"

"Absolutely nothing!"

All of sudden I'm turned around and up against my locker and my lips are locked with someone and man are they soft. I get a hold of myself though and push the random person back.

"Not even when I kiss you and tell you myself I like you myself," says Peeta Mellark.

**Oooooooo how cliché of me. **** Well this is my first attempt at a story and I thought I go basic high school love AU.**

**Soooooo comment, review, feedback please! I've always wanted to try my hand at writing but I've always sucked at it sooooooo here's my first try. Lets go Everlark and you know what I enjoy constructive criticism. So until next time. (I might also wright another story along with this one just to get started.)**


End file.
